


Perfectum

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, arrogant, perverted fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Draco Malfoy has just come to the brilliant realization that He and Harry Potter are the perfect characters in the next classic love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectum

I was, and still am, Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family. I mean, how could you not want me? I'm rich and handsome and rich and my personality is out of this world, I can trace my blood back for hundreds of years. Oh, and I'm rich.

What gave him the ability to sneer at me and give me this look as if I'm some filthy mudblood! It was even worse when he started to ignore me. You do not ignore a Malfoy. But he did! And he got away with it, too! Even when I purposely went out of MY way to provoke him, he didn't rise to the challenge. Something that is so very unlike him!

I mean he's Harry Potter for fuck's sake!

And you cannot imagine how downright terrible it was when I realized that he was, and still is I might add, ATTRACTIVE!

Harry bloody potter, attractive? Believe me, that was my reaction too. But, with his dark, ebony hair that has this just shagged look and his wide emerald eyes that just give him the look of an oh-so innocent young child. Then those lips! Those pouty, begging to be kissed lips!

Then of course, he just has to have a to-die for personality that has everyone replacing him as their prince charming in all of their perverted fantasies.

It was sometime during this period that I realized that all of our fights have only been attempts to realize all of our pent-up sexual tension!

It all makes sense now!

…

And that brings us to where I am now. Pinned between a very drool worthy Harry Potter and a wall; feeling like I am in one of my own perverted fantasies. Only problem, I am currently being yelled at by the very drool worthy Harry Potter.

Apparently, he doesn't think that we are the perfect characters for a new classic love story.


End file.
